El Amor de Yue
by Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki
Summary: Es del amor tan especial que siente Yue yukito por Sakura
1. Default Chapter

Corrijo los errores ortográficos, y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Hola de nuevo, después de un buen rato sin escribir, ya saben por la operación de mi ojo, ahora estoy escribiendo mucho, bueno esta historia se me ocurrió después de escribir Todo Tiene una Razón de Ser, platicando sobre esa historia, Mitzi me comento que la señora Li había aceptado a Sakura en la película 1, claro que le dije que quería hacer una historia diferente, ella me dijo una pareja diferente y yo pensé en una pareja inédita... y ella pensó en Sakura Yue/Yukito ya he leído algo de ellos pero dije si puedo escribir de ellos... y aquí está la historia:

El Amor de Yue

Por Amelia Salazar

Smeraldtsuki

Sakura estaba triste porque su hermano ayudo a Yue/Yukito, al darse cuenta que si no le transfería sus poderes... él iba a desaparecer.

Ella se sentía realmente culpable por que nunca había hablado claro con Yukito y pensó que en la primera oportunidad que tuviera le diría sus verdaderos sentimientos y eso oportunidad se presentó cuando fue el festival de la preparatoria en donde fue con sus amigos, Tomoyo, Eriol y Syaoran.

Cuando entraron en el camino de las estrella Nakuru les había dicho que solo podían entrar en parejas así que no habría problemas si entraban Sakura con Yuki y Tomoyo con Syaoran.

Entraron Sakura y Yukito y una vez que estuvieron adentro... Sakura le dijo a Yuki que lo quería mucho... él la vio con ternura y le dijo que él se lo agradecía... pero que en realidad lo que ella sentía por él... era un amor de hermanos, ella le pregunto ¿que si era por su hermano? y él le dijo que no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, pero que en realidad ella quería a otra persona... más que a nadie en el mundo, y que esa persona la iba a ser muy feliz.  
Después Sakura le platica a Syaoran lo que le había pasado, y se suelta a llorar, desde luego que Syaoran abraza a Sakura y la consuela.

Pasa el tiempo y de repente se entera que Syaoran ya se va, ella se pone muy triste y estaba realmente preocupada, se sentía desesperada pues Syaoran le había dicho sus sentimientos y ahora ella no sabía que contestar... y si le pasaba lo mismo que le paso con Yukito, pero al subir a su recamara y empezar a llorar al caer su primer lagrima aparece una nueva carta, la carta del amor, ella fue de inmediato a despedirse de Syaoran, lo tenía que ver antes de que se fuera.

Lo alcanza en el aeropuerto y Syaoran le regala el osito de felpa que había hecho para ella, y ella le pregunta ¿si se volverán a ver?  
Pasa el tiempo y Syaoran y Meiling regresan para las vacaciones de verano, pero hay un evento que se celebrara en la ciudad de Tomoeda, y todos tiene que participar, el salón de Sakura va a participar haciendo una obra de teatro, mientras están en los ensayos y Sakura está tratando de decirle sus sentimientos a Syaoran.

Yuki le pregunta si ya encontró a esa persona especial, ella le dice que sí pero que todavía no le ha podido decir nada, pero que en la primera oportunidad se lo va a decir.

Yuki se siente feliz de verla a ella tan contenta, por circunstancias que les paso Syaoran participa en la obra junto con Sakura, son atacados por la carta Vació pero al final cuando la carta ataca a Syaoran para robarle su sentimiento principal.

Sakura empieza a llorar y logra con la carta Amor proteger los sentimientos de Syaoran y ella le puede decir también todo lo que lo quiere.  
El tiempo pasa, Sakura y Syaoran se siguen viendo, no tan seguido como quisieran pues viven en diferentes países, al pasar el tiempo Syaoran termina con las cosas que tenía que hacer en Hong Kong y regresa a vivir a Japón, desde luego que eso hacía muy feliz a Yuki y Yue pues al ver a su dueña feliz eso se reflejaba tanto en las cartas como en ellos, o sea Yue y Kerberos.  
Pasaron los años y desde luego que Sakura y Syaoran se casaron, pero por diferentes circunstancias se tuvieron que ir a vivir a Hong Kong, desde luego que Sakura se llevaba las Cartas y a Kerberos, pero ¿Y Yue?  
- Sakura... ¿no sé si sea posible irme a vivir con ustedes? –dijo Yukito

- Pero Yuki... no te puedo obligar a irte a vivir con nosotros... mi hermano está aquí –dijo Sakura

- No Sakura... yo soy uno de los guardianes de las cartas y fui creado para cuidarlas, si me alejo de ti... no estaría cumpliendo mi misión y no tendría objeto para existir –dijo Yukito

- Pero Yukito... tienes una profesión, tienes un trabajo, de eso puedes vivir... no te puedo obligar a estar cerca de mí –dijo Sakura

- En realidad mi profesión la puedo ejercer en cualquier parte... pero como ya te dije... necesito estar cerca de ti para cumplir mi misión... mi objetivo para el que fui creado –dijo Yukito

- Si no te molesta separarte de mi hermano y venir a vivir con nosotros, desde luego que puedes venir con nosotros –dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa

El tiempo paso, Sakura y Syaoran tuvieron dos hijos, practicaban muy seguido con las cartas y la magia de Syaoran y desde luego que Yue, siempre estaba presente y los ayudaba en todos los problemas que tenían ya fuera algún mal entendido entre Sakura y Syaoran o servir de niñera para cuidar de los niños si querrían salir los dos solos a alguna lado.  
Los niños querían muchísimo a Yukito, lo veían como a un tío, aunque era el tío más especial que pudieran tener, pues cuantos tíos se transforman en Ángeles, a Kerberos también lo querían mucho pues ¿cuántos niños podían tener un muñeco de peluche que se podía convertir en un tigre y pasearlos?  
El tiempo paso los niños ya tenía años, Sakura tenía 10 años de casada, y eran una familia feliz.

Y Yue/Yukito los dos estaban felices de ver a su dueña feliz.  
Un día Syaoran tuvo que salir de urgencias a un viaje de negocios, por los mismos compromisos que tenía seguido tenía que salir de viaje, así que se fue, pero para desgracia de todos hubo un accidente aéreo y el avión donde viajaba se estrelló, nadie sobrevivió.

Desde luego que Sakura se volvía loca ¿cómo pudo haber pasado eso?  
Todos de inmediato fueron a ver que podían hacer.

Desde luego que Yue con la magia y ayudado por Kerberos y las cartas llevaron a Sakura a donde fue el accidente pues Sakura no sabía, no podía por el momento hacer nada, ella quería regresar el tiempo, quería detenerlo, ¿pero que podía hacer?  
Syaoran al ver lo que iba a pasar logro hacer un hechizo donde se despedía de Sakura.

- - Sakura... mi amor... sé que quizás tengas ganas de regresar el tiempo... de recuperarme... de hacer todo lo posible por impedir mi muerte... pero sabes... eso es imposible, el día de hoy tenía que morir y ese hecho no lo podemos cambiar, fue en un accidente aéreo, pude ser atropellado o simplemente me hubiera dado un paro al corazón... pero tenía que morir... sé que eres muy fuerte, sé que vas a salir adelante... no lo hagas por mí... hazlo por nuestros hijos, ellos aún son muy chicos y necesitan de muchos cuidados... quizás te puedas volver a casar pues te quedan muchos años por vivir y seria egoísta de mi parte querer pensar en que no te casaras de nuevo... si ya se... a nadie vas a querer como a mí... y eso te lo agradezco... pero si pones atención... vas a encontrar a una persona que daría toda su vida por estar a tu lado... Yue... Kerberos... por favor les encargo mucho que cuiden de Sakura y de mis hijos, yo sé que ustedes jamás los van a dejar...  
Sakura solo lloraba... no sabía bien que hacer... desde luego que todo esto trajo tristes recuerdos tanto a Yue como a Kerberos del día que Clow murió, él también se despidió de ellos y por más que discutieron... nada pudieron hacer. Cuando llega el momento de la muerte... nadie puede hacer nada... por muy poderosos que sean...  
Los días pasaron... Sakura lentamente se iba recuperando... es un dolor tan grande perder a una persona amada... pero Yuki no dejo para nada a Sakura, muchas veces para darle ánimos, otras veces tan solo para servirle de paño de lágrimas, pero nunca se separaba de ella.  
Ya habían pasado como 6 meses de la muerte de Syaoran, los niños estaban felices pues a pesar de que su padre se había muerto, Yukito los cuidaba mucho y no se sentían solos y eso a Sakura la hacía sentir muy bien.

Un día:

- Sakura quisiera hablar con tigo -dijo Yukito

- ¿De qué?... -pregunto Sakura

- De mi... de mis sentimientos –dijo Yukito

- Yuki... si has encontrado a alguien especial... desde luego que te puedes casar -dice Sakura sonriendo

- Bueno... eso me gustaría muchísimo... pero... no sé si soy correspondido –dijo Yuki

- Pero Yuki... tu eres una persona muy especial... y creo que cualquiera se puede enamorar de ti –dijo Sakura

- ¿Hasta tú?... ¿Sakura? –dijo Yuki

- ¿Yo? –se sorprendió Sakura

- Si tu –dijo Yuki

- Pero Yuki ¿y mi hermano? –dijo Sakura

- Él es un buen amigo... Sakura... es una persona muy importante para mí... si no hubiera sido por él yo hubiera desaparecido... trayendo el dolor a tu corazón y eso lo sabía tu hermano, él no pudo ayudarte en nada de las cartas y Syaoran si, por eso hizo eso, me entrego sus poderes para que tu no sufrieras, pero sabes... en mi corazón siempre has estado tú –dijo Yuki

- ¿Pero Yuki? si tú me dijiste que yo en realidad no estaba enamorada de ti, que lo que sentía era un amor de hermanos –dijo Sakura

- Bueno... si... porque sabía a la perfección cuales eran tus sentimientos y si sé que me quieres... pero también sé que querías muchísimo más a Syaoran, por eso... te dije eso... no podía obligarte a que me quisieras y que hicieras a un lado a Syaoran... pero ahora que me autorizo –dijo Yuki

- ¿Qué te autorizo?... ¿Qué quieres decir?... -pregunta Sakura

- Te acuerdas ese día cuando el accidente y el mensaje que dejo –dijo Yuki

- Si –dijo Sakura

- Te acuerdas cuando dijo "pero si pones atención... vas a encontrar a una persona que daría toda su vida por estar a tu lado... Yue..." Es verdad Sakura... toda mi vida he estado a tu lado, porque eres la persona más importante para mí y eso lo sabía Syaoran... le agradezco que me permitiera vivir cerca de ustedes y ahora le agradezco el haberme autorizado para cuidarte a ti y a tus hijos –dijo Yuki

- ¿Verdad que el amor que siento por ti?... ¿no es el de un familiar? –le protesto Sakura

- No Sakura, no lo es... aunque no es tan grande como el que sentías por Syaoran... ahora tus hijos me ven como a un padre pero Sakura... ¿me gustaría que me permitieras serlo de verdad? yo sé que nunca me vas a querer como quisiste a Syaoran... pero Sakura... ¿te gustaría casarte con migo? –pregunto Yuki

- Claro que me gustaría ¿Oye? ¿Y Syaoran sabía que te gustaba? –pregunto Sakura

- Si... siempre lo supo... y le agradezco que nunca me alejo de tu lado y la oportunidad de cuidarlos –Yuki

- ¿Y Yue? –pregunto Sakura

Transformándose

- Si Sakura... a pesar que venimos a hacer dos personas... en nuestros sentimientos somos uno... y me honrarías mucho si aceptas casarte con los dos –sonrió Yue

- Claro que si -contesta Sakura abrazando a su guardián

En poco tiempo Sakura Y Yukito/ Yue se casaron y desde luego que Eriol quien estaba casado con Tomoyo fueron invitados

- - Yo siempre supe que Sakura y Yue... terminarían juntos... aunque nunca supe de Syaoran -dijo Eriol sonriendo  
FIN.

Comentarios a ameliasalazar62

Revisada 3 de enero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	2. Chapter 2

Mis historias, cuando tuve el problema de que robaron mi historia del "El Secreto de Esperanza" y "La Unión de Poderes", bueno alguien comento que era porque no la checaba, y la tenia olvidada, pero es una historia terminada, ¿Qué le puedo checar?, y así tengo la mayoría de mis historias, es más en una ocasión cambie un capitulo de una historia, y no se cambio de lugar la historia.

Entonces me quede pensando ¿qué puedo hacer para pasarlas más al frente?, pues agregar algo más.

Bueno agrego esto porque como ya saben la mayoría de mis historias ya están terminadas, pero para que estén la mayoría juntas.

Pongo una lista con todos los nombres de mis historias.

Además les quería pedir un favor, pidan a Dios

"Dios que todo salga bien"

No tienen que decirlo en voz alta solo con pensarlo, si quieren pueden tocarse la punta de los dedos de las dos manos, meñique con meñique, índice con índice, pulgar con pulgar, etc.

Todos los dedos, se forma un hueco en el centro, ahí pueden imaginar lo que quieren que salga bien,

Una tarea, ayudar a alguien enfermo, imaginar a esa persona dentro de ese hueco, una casa, un auto, un viaje, etc., etc., es más a la misma tierra dentro de ese hueco, todo lo que quieran que salga bien, solo piensen en lo que quieren que Dios les ayude y métanlo en ese hueco, es más al universo, solo piensen en una cajita transparentes con estrellas, y ya pueden pedir por el universo completo.

Solo con pensar

"Dios que todo salga bien"

A la hora que quieran y en donde estén, de camino a algún lugar, viendo la tele, comiendo, bañándose, es más estando en el baño, en donde sea, solo piensen

"Dios que todo salga bien"

Y aquí está la lista de todas mis historias para ponerlas juntas. O sea que voy a poner esta hoja al final de cada una de estas historias.

1. No puedo creer que existe el amor verdadero » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ya son mayores, en sus vidas personales no les ha ido muy bien ¿encontraran el amor?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 7 - Words: 11,224 - Reviews: 14 - Updated: 8-27-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

2. El Juicio final más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos » _reviews_

aviso de cambio de pagina

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1,224 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: 8-2-12 - Published: 11-14-11

3. Ilusión 3 » _reviews_

En esta historia se descubre porque Sakura y Syaoran decidieron renacer en la tierra. hay que leer Ilusión e Ilusión 2 para entender esta historia

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Adventure - Chapters: 3 - Words: 6,483 - Reviews: 6 - Updated: 5-21-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

4. Ilusión 2 » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran ya estan de vuelta en la tierra, pero tienen que seguir practicando, ahora los dos ya tienen novios pero ¿Como que somos esposos?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 33,828 - Reviews: 36 - Updated: 12-23-11 - Published: 6-25-10 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

5. El Paraíso ante todo » _reviews_

Syaoran es un gran empresarío toda su vida ha hecho lo que su madre a dicho hasta que se entero de lo que su madre ha hecho para controlarlo

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama - Chapters: 2 - Words: 17,531 - Reviews: 7 - Updated: 5-16-11 - Published: 1-28-11 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

6. ¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe? » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran lleban varios años felizmente casados, pero que pasa cuando de repente Sakura se topa con el hombre que fue el amor de su vida pero en su anterior vida

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 14 - Words: 32,363 - Reviews: 25 - Updated: 6-13-10 - Published: 1-22-10 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

7. ILUSIÓN » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ganan un viaje de estudios, aunque no saben bien a donde... esta historia es original mia nada que ver con la historia de Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Fantasy - Chapters: 24 - Words: 100,475 - Reviews: 117 - Updated: 5-7-10 - Published: 6-10-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

8. ¿Se qieren casar con migo? » _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor pero aun no se a casado por que nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Suspense - Chapters: 4 - Words: 6,913 - Reviews: 16 - Updated: 4-23-10 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

9. ¿Existe el Amor Verdadero? » _reviews_

Sakura tiene que vivir con Yue por 5 años en unión libre para casarse con él, en un principio penso que él era el amor de su vida, ¿pero ahora?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 22 - Words: 54,245 - Reviews: 65 - Updated: 11-10-09 - Published: 3-11-09 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

10. UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL » _reviews_

Syaoran es el principal heredero de la dinastia Li pero tiene un defecto, no es alto y las chicas solo se acercan a él cuando saben que es millonaio ¿como le gustaria conocer a alguien diferente?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 19 - Words: 60,444 - Reviews: 201 - Updated: 3-11-09 - Published: 3-9-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

11. ACEPTAS A: » _reviews_

un solo capitulo, Sakura se compromete con Syaoran cuando descubre algo muy importante... ¿que hara?- RENOVE LA HISTORIA ESTA COMO CAPITULO 2

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 10,929 - Reviews: 18 - Updated: 1-30-09 - Published: 12-20-07 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

12. LA PRUEBA » _reviews_

Falta un mes para la boda de Sakura y Syaoran, cuando Syaoran se entera que... renove la historia, pero no la quito esta como capitulo 2 dejen comentarios

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 11,219 - Reviews: 10 - Updated: 1-29-09 - Published: 4-19-05 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

13. Secreto de Esperanza y Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

esta historia la escribi hace tiempo, pero últimamente las personas que me escriben me han dicho que no la conocen, por eso la pongo de nuevo, es de como me gustaría que siguiera la historia, fantasmas y nuevos poderes Y SU CONTINUACIÓN

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 35 - Words: 247,816 - Reviews: 40 - Updated: 3-10-08 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

14. Que Alegria que eres Tú » _reviews_

Syaoran el principe heredero de la corona se tiene que casar con su prometida una princesa Austriaca, ¿aunque esta enamorada de otra joven que va a pasar?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 13 - Words: 36,173 - Reviews: 85 - Updated: 12-16-07 - Published: 5-17-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

15. ME ROBARON MIS HISTORIAS EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y » _reviews_

ME SINTO MUY MAL, ME ROBARON EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y LA UNION DE PODERES NO SE BALE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 414 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 4-28-07 - Published: 4-23-07 - Complete

16. Que Hubiera Pasado Si Syaoran se hubiera ido » _reviews_

Syaoran ya tiene 28 y nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero Sakura...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 15,204 - Reviews: 12 - Updated: 10-7-06 - Published: 9-9-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

17. ¡QUE SORPRESA! _reviews_

SAKURA ES ESTUDIANTE DE UNIVERSIDAD, YA ESTA POR TITULARSE Y AL ESTAR HACIENDO SU TESIS DESCUBRE ALGO MUY INTERESANTE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,929 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 12-7-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

18. TE RECUPERARE EN TRES DIAS » _reviews_

SAKURA A ESPERADO POR 9 AÑOS A SYAORAN PERO AL NO SABER NADA DE ÉL DECIDE QUE LA VIDA DEBE CONTINUAR ¿QUE HARA SYAORAN PARA RECUPERARLA?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 19,675 - Reviews: 21 - Published: 12-5-04 - Complete

19. QUE DIJERON SYAORAN Y SAKURA AL DARSE EL OSO _reviews_

NO LO PUEDO CREER, HAY UN FINAL COMPLEMENTARIO AL DE LA SERIE,YO UNA SEGUIDORA DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA LO TENIA Y SIN SABERLO, ESTA PRECIOSO, SI USTEDES SON REALES ADMIRADORES DE SAKURA ESTO LES INTERESA

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,268 - Reviews: 6 - Published: 12-5-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

20. El Collar _reviews_

este es un final que me gustaría

Inuyasha - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,872 - Reviews: 13 - Published: 9-23-04 - Inuyasha & Ayame - Complete

21. La Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

Es la continuación de EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA capitulo final

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 115,097 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 8-27-04 - Published: 9-20-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

22. El Verdadero Amor _reviews_

Sakura piensa que su vida esta bien, pero la vida le tiene sorpresas

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 12,992 - Reviews: 3 - Published: 5-22-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

23. El Amor de Yue _reviews_

Es del amor tan especial que siente Yue yukito por Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,956 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Yue & Sakura K. - Complete

24. Un Amor Diferente _reviews_

es una historia de una pareja que no he visto nadie a escrito

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,547 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Tomoyo D. & Yukito T. - Complete

25. El Futuro Que Siempre Soñamos _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor ya se tiene que casar... pero lo tiene que hacer con su prometida, la cual escogio su mamá desde que era chico... que va a hacer...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,016 - Reviews: 9 - Published: 1-13-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

26. Todo Tiene una Razón de Ser _reviews_

no es una historia SS es SE, para aquellos que no les gusta otras parejas no la lean

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 8,024 - Reviews: 10 - Published: 1-4-04 - Sakura K. & Eriol H. - Complete

27. ¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? _reviews_

¿Que hubiera pasado si la maestra Mitsuki no hubiera ayudado a Sakura con su cascabel durante el juicio final?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,502 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 3-1-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

28. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 2 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES DE UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVAR LA CARTA ESPERANZA Y DE FANTASMAS, ES LA CONTINUACION primero lean la parte 1

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 10 - Words: 98,601 - Reviews: 8 - Published: 1-25-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

29. GRACIAS A TI SYAORAN POR AMELIA SALAZAR _reviews_

Sakura piensa que encontro el amor pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 10,418 - Reviews: 4 - Published: 1-25-03 - Complete

30. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 1 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA PELICULA 2, FANTASMAS Y UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVARLA, DIVIDO LA HISTORIA EN DOS PARTES

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 11 - Words: 77,204 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 1-23-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

Como pueden ver saque esta lista de fanfiction, y bueno mis primeras historias que escribí son las de hasta abajo.

Ojala se animen a leerlas besos a Todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

viernes, 14 de septiembre de 2012 2:10 de la tarde


End file.
